Rekindling
by PagetPaulson
Summary: It had been almost a year.
Emily could feel her nails drawing blood from the man on top of her, his skin underneath her fingernails. "Quiet," she chastised, laughing into his neck as he tilted her head so he was able to suck against the skin beneath her ear.

"You know you like it."

The brunette sucked in a breath at the feeling of the younger man's tongue against her skin.

"Quiet," the darker man threw back at his wife, hearing her laugh against him.

Arching her neck to let her husband get more of her burning skin, Emily let her hand wander in between them and drag along his abdomen.

Morgan met the eyes of the vixen beneath him and groaned.

"Hurry up," she rushed him with a smile, taking him in her hand. She grinned against his cheek when she heard him take in a breath, and she gently moved her hand along his length. "Push into me, baby," she whispered.

The younger man didn't get the chance to take himself in his hand and thrust into the beautiful woman, a cry echoing around their room immediately ruining the mood.

Sighing, Emily pushed her husband off of her and rolled off the bed, grabbing for her robe.

"Maybe she'll go back down."

The brunette woman sadly shook her head, gesturing to the clock on their bedside table. "It's after one," she whispered, tying the silk robe tight. "She's hungry. I'll be right back."

Sighing as loud as he could, the agent fell back against the mattress with a thud. It was the first time in months they were allowed to actually be intimate with each other, ten long months to be exact, and their newly born baby girl was making it extremely hard for them to finally be with one another.

Emily had never been more beautiful, her hips curvier and breasts bigger, but Morgan hadn't been allowed to touch her.

In her fourth month of pregnancy the ambassador's daughter had begun bleeding and was immediately taken to the hospital. Lucky for the couple their baby had been safe, but Emily was quickly put on desk duty and then at seven months she was put on bed rest to make sure there wouldn't be any other difficulties throughout the last months of her pregnancy.

She almost didn't make it through her daughter's birth.

Hearing feet padding back into the bedroom, Morgan's head tilted toward the door. "How'd she do?"

Emily smiled sleepily to the younger man as she slipped back into bed. "Let's just say you aren't the one who gets these tonight," she laughed, gesturing to her chest as she leaned back against her pillows.

Crawling up the disheveled comforter, the dark skinned man climbed atop the older woman, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Honey," she whispered, letting him interrupt her with a long kiss before she pulled back, "I don't know."

Morgan did his best to hold in his sigh.

"She's going to be crying again in only fifteen minutes," Emily said sadly. Their daughter's cries were right on time each and every night. One twenty-four in the morning she'd cry for her midnight snack which by itself wore her mother out, and then fifteen minutes later her diaper would need changing. After that, the parents were free to go back to bed.

"I can finish in fifteen," the other agent nodded readily.

Emily laughed heartily as her husband's lips went for her neck, but she gently pushed his body back. "But I don't know if I can," she breathed, feeling Morgan's hand drift beneath her robe. "Babe, I haven't been able to do anything for almost a year."

Morgan readily nodded his head. "So you'll cum faster."

"Or it'll take three times as long to get me there," the agent challenged. "I don't want to be in the middle of something and have her cry. Let's just wait until she's down for the rest of the night."

The younger man ran his hands over his bald head before nodding, slipping under the covers to sit next to his wife, covering his erection with one of the decorative pillows Garcia had bought for their bed.

Emily grinned, running her hand down his arm. "Want some help?"

Rolling his eyes, Morgan shot a smile at the beautiful woman beside him, and he reached over to take her hand. "If you can't have any, I won't." He almost grimaced at that sentence. It was his motto throughout her entire pregnancy, but now it was gnawing at the back of his head.

He just wanted to get laid.

"Aw," she smiled, her nose scrunching as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"How much longer did you say?"

Emily bit back her grin as she glanced over to the clock. "Seven minutes."

Morgan slowly nodded his head, his eyes softening on the tired woman by his side. "You're a great mother," he said, watching as Emily's cheeks began to blush. "I'm so lucky."

"Sweetheart," the brunette whispered, leaning in to kiss the younger man.

"Are you hurting?" he asked as she began to kneel on the mattress. It was the same question he asked the moment they had gotten into bed that night. Of course they were both excited for their first night being back together, but his wife's comfort and safety trumped everything else.

Emily let her eyes sparkle with a few tears as she nodded her head, her husband's cheeks cupped in her hands. "I'm ok," the new mother sighed happily. "I love you."

The agent took his wife into his arms, whispering the sentiment back to her as they hugged.

Their daughter's cry over the baby monitor caused both heads to turn, Emily sharing a long kiss with the darker man before she stood. "She's early," she breathed. "I'll be right back."

He watched her covered hips sway as she left the room, but the agent was quick to follow her this time around, slipping on his sweatpants before rushing out of the room.

Following his wife down the hall, Morgan watched from their daughter's nursery doorway as the beautiful woman he married picked up their squirming baby girl and held her to her chest. Calming her before she laid her down on the changing table, Emily pressed a kiss to her dark hair. "Shh princess," the new mother cooed. She ran her fingers over the baby's shockingly white skin before removing the dirty diaper. "Mommy's going to be happy once you're big enough to sleep all through the night."

Madeline's big brown eyes looked to her mother.

"You look just like your daddy," she grinned, throwing away the wipe she had used before she peppered kisses to her plump cheek.

Stepping into the nursery, Morgan shook his head. "Do you see those eyes?" he asked, smiling to his daughter's mother whose head spun to look to him. "That skin? That's all her mommy."

Emily let her husband take her place and put the baby into her new diaper. "But what about that nose?" she asked with a smile, her hands running down his back. "Or those little lips?"

"Her laugh?"

"I'm going to say that's pure Morgan," Emily chuckled, kissing Madeline's brow once she was rested against her father's shoulder. She watched as he slowly rocked her to get the almost four month old to fall back to sleep, and her arms wrapped around his torso. "Honey," she whispered, "let's go."

Turning his head, the younger man watched as his wife made her way back to the nursery's doorway and slowly undid her robe.

Biting into her lower lip, Emily let her head tilt, feeling the silk of her robe slipping off of her skin.

"Ok," Morgan nodded, quickly setting his daughter back into her crib. "Time for bed."


End file.
